Halfpeck
Halfpeck was a soldier serving in Iron Bars' Second Blade of the Fourth Company of the Crimson Guard.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.496 He wore a crimson surcoat over his armour.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.505 In Midnight Tides Iron Bars and his squad fought their way out of Assail and became separated from the rest of Cal-Brinn's Fourth Company. They were stranded for two years on the continent of Lether after their sieve of a ship landed at a Letherii port and began incurring debt. After seven months, Bars and his men were heavily indebted, doing ugly work and living off scraps in Trate. They found work aboard a ship in Letheras through an agent and intended to commandeer it and go home once they got to sea.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.495-496/503 Before they left Trate for Letheras, war broke out between the Letherii and the Tiste Edur. As the city fell, the blade's mage, Corlo, was able to open a gate to Kurald Galain and whisk them all to safety.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.503/508-513 Acquitor Seren Pedac led the Guard overland towards the capital amid a countryside awash in refugees, looters, and deserters. The Guard commandeered horses from a looted stable where Halfpeck angrily noted the utterly inferior Letherii stirrups. He cut apart a saddle to rework them to the Guard's standard.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.577 The Guard tracked down the raiders who had slain the horse breeder and his family. Halfpeck led the charge into the raiders' camp at Iron Bars' side and the Guard made short work of them. When it was discovered that five of the raiders were only youths, Halfpeck noted they had walked a short path, but it had been the wrong one.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.578/587-591 They reached Letheras just ahead of the Edur army.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.654/664-666 By the time Emperor Rhulad Sengar's troops entered the city, the Guard had reached the ship of their new employer, Shurq Elalle. Bugg found them there and recruited them to slay The Pack, the D'ivers god of the Jheck.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.697/701-702 The Guard managed to kill the six powerful creatures at a loss of one of their number. Citing the Pack's Lizard cat form, Halfpeck said nature was sometimes insane. Then he laughed as the Jheck leader, B'nagga, urinated on Iron Bars in his death throes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.706-708 Afterwards, the Guard left the conquered city aboard Shurq's vessel.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.697Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.766 In Reaper's Gale They were dropped at the eastern coast of Jacuruku, planning to cross the continent and find another ship on the western side. In Return of the Crimson Guard They succeeded in their mission, for the next time they were mentioned was when a slave galley called the Ardent pulled them from their sinking raft in the Southern Rust Sea. The Second Blade commandeered the ship and made their way to the southwest, towards Stratem, their eventual goal.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter IV, UK PB p.153-156 They ran into a ship of Seguleh, but Iron Bars managed to defeat their spokesman, ensuring their freedom.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter I, UK PB p.260-268 Before they could reach Stratem however, Garren spotted a Mare ship which then rammed and sank their vessel. They were pulled out of the water again and sold to the Stormguard for service on the Stormwall.Return of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, UK PB p.696-698 In Stonewielder Guardsmen Corlo and Iron Bars were kept together on the Wall while the others were dispersed. Corlo and Halfpeck once passed each other in chains and both were shocked the other still survived. Halfpeck gave Corlo a defiant salute despite their guards and Corlo returned it.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, UK TPB p.156 Later Corlo was reunited with Jemain, the Ardent's first mate, who informed him that Halfpeck had died on the Wall.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.566 Notes and references de:Halbeck Category:Males Category:Crimson Guard members